Fan: Draw
Draw is #2 of the series of short FanFics called A P.I.E Story. A series created by Skyrimmaster23 Characters Johnny Ghost Johnny Toast Maxwell Acachalla Alex Mendez Damon Mendez Draw Interstate 10, Arizona '' ''6:54pm April 19 2014 As Ghost’s blue Sports Car zoomed down the desert in the middle of Arizona, they had to drive because the government didn’t give them enough money this month for them to fly, so Toast and Ghost were headed to the Austin, Texas because people say Maxwell Acachalla has been sighted there, Toast knew it was going to be a long trip, the they’ll be stopping in Phoenix first, the Albuquerque in New Mexico, and then to Austin, to see if Maxwell is actually there, Ghost is worried that they’ll be too late and Maxwell will be gone, they were about 2 hours out of Phoenix, so they’ll spend the night in Phoenix then on to Albuquerque. Phoenix, Arizona, USA '' ''8:56pm April 19th 2014 Ghost and Toast arrived at a sleazy Motel in Phoenix, as they didn’t have that much money, Ghost had spent most of it on Gas and Food, they had to share a room, one bed, when they got to the room, Toast put his bag on the floor and laid out a blanket, like he was going to sleep on the floor. “What are you doing?” Ghost asked, “I’m getting my bed ready, sir” Toast said, “oh…you can have the bed, It’s fine, I’ll sleep on the floor.” Ghost said, with a smile, “Really, thanks sir.” “Well Toast, I’m going to take a shower, I’m exhausted” Ghost said as he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom, he closed the door and turned on the shower. Toast walked over to the Mini – Fridge and took out a Coke can, it was the only thing that he drank since he quit drinking, it was a good substitute, he reached for the ice bucket and realised they didn’t have any. He walked over to the bathroom door and said, “Sir, I’m just going to get some ice, ok” Ghost replied over the sound of water splashing, “alright.” Toast walked out the door and down the stairs to the Ice Machine, there was man at the machine, he had jeans, a blue striped shirt with a jacket, and a cowboy hat, he got his ice, turned around and walked past Toast, he looked at Toast very strangely, like Toast was an alien, and Toast could swear that he had yellow eyes. When Toast got the ice, he heard ruffling in the bushes, he looked and saw something strange, he saw red eyes, he moved closer and heard a growling sound, the thing came out from the bushes, and Toast was startled. “You.” Ghost heard an ear shattering scream, he ran out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, he ran out of their room, he scrambled down the stairs and saw Toast, lying there. Beside him, was some sort of beast with glowing red eyes, as he moved closer another beast came out of the bushes with glowing yellow eyes, they both growled and pounced at Ghost. The Yellow eyed beast sunk his teeth into Ghost’s leg, Ghost let out an agonising scream. And suddenly blacked out. Unkown Location, Arizona 2:57am, April 20th 2014 Ghost woke up next to Toast, they were both chained to a wall with one hand free, they were in a pitch black room, there was a lamp light in front of them, Ghost’s vision was blurry and he had the most pounding headache ever, he looked down at his leg where he was bitten by the yellow eyed beast, there was dried blood all along his leg, the bite itself was stitched pretty well, it still hurt alot though. He looked over and he remembered that he was only wearing a towel when he ran out of the motel room, and the towel was gone. “Great, kidnapped and naked, could it get any worse” Ghost mumbled, Toast grunted and opened his eyes, Ghost put his free hand over his privates, “uhh, what’s going – “Toast realised Ghost was naked, he turned his head, “oh sir, um uh – sorry sir.” They heard a door open, a man walked in, it was the man from the ice machine, he was carrying a towel and a baseball bat, he threw the towel at Ghost. “Cover yourself up, for god sakes” Ghost put the towel over him and asked “why did you kidnap us!?” Ghost asked, “Oh, trust me” the man said. His eyes glowing a bright yellow. “You will find out” he said, slamming the baseball bat into Ghost’s face. Uknown Location, Arizona 4:46am, April 20th 2014 Ghost woke up with blood all over his body, he felt like he’d just been hit by a train, his head hurt even more and he was dressed now, he had fresh jeans on and a white shirt, which was stained with blood. There was nobody else in the room with him except Toast, he looked over at him, he had a bloody nose and bruises all over his face, Ghost thought, “We have to get out of here before the man comes back,” he looked back over at Toast, with his free hand he shook him, “Toast, Toast, wake up” he said, Toast opened eyes, with a small scream, “Toast, we have to get out of here, “well, how?” Toast asked. “Do you remember our last case, I was trapped by the ghost and you saved me, even though the Ghost Trap was in the car, and then suddenly you had it, then another time when we were in the Diner you asked for coffee and nobody was around, it just floated towards you, how did you do that!?” Ghost asked, Toast turned his head, “I never wanted to tell you,” “tell me what?” Toast turned his head back towards Ghost. “I’m Psychic,” Ghost looked astonished, “that’s great, that means you can break us out of here,” now Toast looked astonished, “you mean you’re not mad, you still want me to be your partner!” “Toast, you will always be my best friend, and you will always be my partner, now come on we have to get out of here” they heard footsteps above them, the man was returning, “Hurry Toast!” Ghost said, Toast closed his eyes and concentrated, he opened them and they were glowing blue. Suddenly the chains exploded and Ghost and Toast were free, the door to the room opened, the man walked in and saw Toast’s eyes, “so, you've finally risen to the occasion,” Toast stood up and raised his hand, trying to push the man against the wall, but he couldn't, “Oh please, don’t try and use your powers on me, I am far more advanced than you” the man raised his hand and Toast could feel his body moving towards the wall, he resisted, but he was struggling, “who – are – you” Toast said yelling, his eyes turned from Bright blue, to a searing red. The man flew across the room, and smashed into the wall, Ghost got up, Toast eyes returned to their normal green, “well…that was fun,” Ghost said, him and Toast walked over to the man, “now tell me, who are you!” Toast said, the man grunted and looked directly into Toast’s eyes, his eyes turning to yellow, he said “oh come on Jonathan, you should know who I am. I’m your Brother.” “What do you mean you’re my brother, I never had a brother!?” Toast said angrily confused, “Oh Jonathan, you know how our Mom said that her and Dad got divorced, well I went to live with our Dad, then Mom got married again and had you, you obviously got our Mom’s abilities, seeing as you just flew me half way across a room,” Alex, Toast’s brother, said, “what do you mean Mom’s abilities!?” Toast asked, “Well, Mom was a witch, our Dad was a werewolf, that’s why you only have Mom’s psychic abilities, but not Dad’s ability to turn into a Werewolf.” “So – how are you able to turn into my father Damon, I have no idea who your father is, but I do know he had nothing special,” “But Werewolves aren't real!” Ghost said, “Oh look at you Mister Ghost Hunter, not believing in Werewolves, it’s people like you they’re hiding from, all you paranormal investigators. Searching for proof that we’re real” Alex said in a raspy voice, coughing up blood, and then wiping it away, “come on Toast, we have to get out of here!” Ghost grabbed Toast’s arm, but Toast resisted, like he wanted to know more, but Toast stopped resisting and turned around to walk out the door, “You won’t get past him” Alex said, “who!?” said Toast, turning back around “oh, you’ll find out” Alex said, with a small smirk on his face “Goodbye…brother.” Ghost and Toast walked outside the door, they heard wind blowing outside, they were in another room, there was a table with a bunch of torture instruments and knives full of blood all over them, Ghost looked at the knives and something inside him, Toast saw Ghost staring at them and turned him around, “come on, we have to go!” he said pulling Ghost to some steps, at the top there were doors, but they had locks on them, “great, where are we going to find a key,” Toast concentrated and his eyes glowed blue, the locks exploded and the door burst open. “Good job Toast, you've certainly gotten good with that” Ghost said, smiling. They walked out the door, it was night outside the stars sparkled in the sky like diamonds. They were in the middle of the desert, nothing around for miles, nothing but cacti and dead bushes. “Great, could this BE any worse!?” Ghost said, behind them they heard growling, they turned around and standing there was a Wolf, but 3 times larger, it as a Werewolf with sleek black fur, huge claws sprouting from its paws, its teeth were stained red from blood, drool, dripping from its teeth like rain, Ghost muttered “Oh, shit.” Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Character Category:SkyrimMaster's Fan Fiction Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Maxwell Acachalla